wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Assegai
Assegai Developments are an Anti-Gravity racing team representing the United African Nations, but based in South Africa. Their craft are always known to be one of the nimblest craft in every competition they participated. History Assegai Developments was formed in 2113 following an invitation from the F5000 Anti-Gravity Racing Commission to the United African Nations (a union of African nations based in South Africa). This was in response to the strong performance of African pilots in the past, as well as an attempt by the Commission to make AG racing a truly international competition. As such, Assegai only hired African pilots to pilot their craft. Assegai managed to punch above their weight for almost 40 years thanks to their craft's far superior handling capabilities, despite having weak shield strength. This allowed the Assegai team to perform well in the F7200 League. On the other hand, the lack of shield strength still prevented them from becoming the true front runner. Envious of the agile Assegai craft, Piranha would buy the operation outright from the UAN in 2150 for an undisclosed sum. Acquiring the team and their technology gave the Piranha craft the boost in handling they had been missing for so many years, and the impact was immediate leading to several dominant seasons during the early 2150s and in the upcoming F9000 League. Assegai was reformed in 2181 when Piranha was requested by the UAN to sell back the Assegai name. 16 years later, following the success of the Amateur FX150 League, the Assegai team made a return to the competition in the FX300 League, with a brand new ship that was quick out of the corner and capable of jumping off the pack. Despite being only a mid-pack runner at the end of the League, they had managed to become another respectable contender. To improve their performance, the Assegai team prepared themselves for the FX400 League. As their fans demanded their new ship to be extremely agile, Assegai then decided to create a new ship, which was seemingly similar to that of the F7200 days, in terms of performance, so this would have a particularly weak shielding. Due to this concern, Assegai partnered up with Triakis, trading some of their handling specifications for some of Triakis' shield technology. With this new boost to the Assegai ship, Assegai fans could then get excited to see the Assegai team's strong performances at the head of the pack in the League. FX300 Background The Assegai entry into the FX300 League is a different beast to the highly manoeuvrable craft that excelled on the more technical circuits of the F7200 League. The United African Nations team now boasts a chassis that's as tough and durable as it is quick out of a corner. Although the historically agile handling might have suffered as a result, the all-new Assegai is better equipped to mix with the big guns of the FX300. FX400 Background Continuing in their tradition of producing craft with exceptional handling characteristics, the Assegai team have managed to improve the top end performance for their FX350/FX400 chassis, too. Another welcome improvement is a minor upgrade to the shield durability over the FX300 craft, which means that Assegai fans can be confident of seeing strong performances at the head of the pack in 2207 and beyond. FX400 Message Statement issued by Assegai Developments, Durban, UAN This is an exciting time for Assegai Developments. By building on our strong performances in the FX350 League, we have vastly improved our race craft for the 2207 season of FX350 & FX400 Anti-Gravity Racing League events. Speed, acceleration, and handling have long been the hallmarks of Assegai Developments crafts. Now, by partnering with Triakis, we have developed unique shield technology which improves the durability of our new chassis without sacrificing that legendary Assegai agility. At our headquarters in Durban, we are looking to recruit capable pilots for the 2207 season and beyond. If you have what it takes to fly an Assegai race craft to victory, then don't hesitate to contact our recruitment centre. With Assegai, you can achieve your destiny. Appearance, Evolution & Stats One can easily see this African AG racing team to possess different strategies every time. Overall, the team is one to favor agility, producing lightweight craft that excel in turning ability, though at the cost of low shield. Aside from this exchange, the team is pretty balanced. Less experienced pilots will have trouble dealing with the lack of shielding. However, once that is dealt with, the craft can prove quite capable of taking top positions, having average speed which is pretty good considering how great the craft is at taking corners. In Pure, the Assegai ship is a modified version of the Wipeout 3 ship. It is, by far, the most balanced of Assegai ships. This ship has an outstanding balance between speed, handling, and shield, with a plus point for thrust. This will help a lot at getting out of the pack early. In Pulse, the ship is recycled from the Pure model. In terms of stats, the ship seems to utilize the traits from Wipeout 3. With its balanced mix of speed and thrust, along with great handling, it is very capable of escaping the pack at corners in the right hands, at which point the low shield becomes nothing more than a petty nuisance. However, in HD, the ship uses the different model from its precursors, though its stats is shared from Pulse. The Assegai Fury ship is considerably better in terms of speed and thrust, though at a slight value. However, the other stats, especially the shield, remains the same. Gallery Assegai_WO3.png|Assegai logo from Wipeout 3 333209-assegai.gif|Assegai wallpaper from Wipeout 3 Assegai_pure.png|Assegai logo from Wipeout Pure Assegai_pulse.png|Assegai logo from Wipeout Pulse Assegai_header.png|Alternate Assegai logo from Wipeout Pulse Assegai_1024x768.jpg|Assegai wallpaper from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *"Assegai" is a traditional African weapon, in the form of a pole weapon made of wood and pointed with iron. This weapon is similar to a kind of javelin or spear. Category:Teams